The present invention relates to clutch mechanisms for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to an adjustable clutch throw-out lever assembly for properly positioning the clutch throw-out lever with respect to the clutch throw-out bearing to facilitate disengagement of the clutch mechanism.
For various reasons, it is often desirable or necessary to replace the various contact parts of a clutch mechanism, or other parts of the motor vehicle associated therewith. For example, it is sometimes desirable to replace the stock clutch parts with more rugged, high performance clutch parts, or when the clutch parts become worn, it is necessary to replace such parts. In any event, when such replacements are made, the physical dimensions of the various parts will necessarily vary from the physical dimensions of the original clutch parts.
Heretofore, the clutch throw-out lever of a clutch assembly was supported on a fixed fulcrum member which was not capable of compensating for the variation in the physical dimensions between the original clutch parts and the replacement clutch parts. Therefore, considerable time and effort was expended to adapt the new clutch parts to the clutch mechanism so as to obtain optimum performance from the clutch mechanism.
Therefore, it has been found extremely desirable to provide an arrangement which could quickly and easily be adjusted to compensate for the variation in the physical dimensions of the replacement clutch parts with the original parts so that their installation can be carried out in a quick and facile manner.